Be Mine
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is starting his first day at Vongola Academy, were the most elite and beautiful of student attend, but there's a catch, all of the student are vampires. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chi-chi: Hello everyone I'm here with yet another new story, but this one I believe is one of my best.**

**Gokudera: Who give a damn about your new story, let me be with Jyuudaime!**

**Yamaoto: Now calm down Gokudera, give Chi-chi some time for 8027 story.**

**Gokudera: Who the fuck said that she is doing a 8027 story!**

**Mukuro: Now calm down dog cause we all know that this will be a 6927 story.**

**Chi-chi: Can you three be quite so we can start the story and before Hibari come and bite all of us to death. Now WARING story WILL contain characters from Naruto, meaning there will be a little bit of Naruto yaoi in this. Plus, Incest, OOCnes, AU, cross-dressing, and bad grammar, so if you DO NOT like any of the things I have mention PLEASE leave now or forever hold your peace. Okay now that is out of the way, lets pop some popcorn and enjoy the story!**

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is starting his first day at Vongola Academy, were the most elite and beautiful of students attends, but there's a catch, all of the student are vampires. Wait. . . what's this. . .two of the student that attend are related to Tsuna! Plus, why is everyone after Tsuna, trying to have vampires babies with him! Well just read to find out.**

Chapter 1

It was a normal peaceful day at Vongola Academy, were beautiful, elite, and intelligent student attend. Classical music fills the hallways, as student walk down the hallways. In a office, a student with bright blonde hair with blue eyes, was scanning over the thousands groups of stack of papers that fill his office. This person is Sawada Giotto, student body president of Vongola Academy. Giotto is known for his great intelligent, good leadership, and for his amazing gorgeous looks, that could make girls drool over him, and worship the ground he step on. Giotto picked up the letter that was on his desk that was address to him, and opens it up and read it. Giotto quickly scams over the letter, but stop when he read the last line.

' Your sweet little brother Tsuna will be attending Vongola Academy, so please take care of him.'

'_P.S: Don't let those pervert touch him!'_

'_From: Your Father-'_

Giotto was in total shock that he had kept rereading over it making sure it was true.

"Ts-Tsuna. . .is. . c-coming . . here." Giotto was sweating bullet, as he was shaking the paper he had in his hands.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Oh, and did I forget to mention that this school is fill with vampires.

* * *

><p>"Giotto what's wrong!" A man with red hair, busted in the room, follows by another person. When the duo ran in they saw a nerve wrecking Giotto pacing the floor muttering something they couldn't understand.<p>

"Giotto what the hell is wrong with you!" said the red head, getting Giotto attention.

"G! Asari? What you two doing here?"

"What you think? Almost everyone in the school heard you!" said the red said whom Giotto called G.

"Yeah, is everything okay?

"No! Quick, I need you two, to gather everyone here, including _him_." Giotto emphasizes the last part.

"Are you sure he will be willing to come?" asked G.

"If he doesn't then by all necessary you have the rights to drag him here." Giotto said in a serious tone.

A few minutes later Giotto office was full of people.

* * *

><p>"Primo-sama, why have you call all of us here?" asked a guy with silver hair with jade green eyes, who resemble a delinquent with the many skulls and chains he wore as accessories.<p>

"It must have to be really important for Giotto to call us all here." Said a guy with black short spiky hair with chocolate color eyes with a peaceful smile on his face.

"Herbivore you better have a good reason to had call us all here." Came a cold reply from a guy who was lending against the wall away from the others. He had mid-night black hair with silver irises eyes.

"Kufufufu~ For him to have call us all here it must have to be something of great importance." spoke a guy with indigo color hair in a shape of a pineapple with a ponytail in the back, that reach the floor. Giotto quickly scans around the room and saw that some people were missing, including _him._

"G, where is Knuckle, Alaude, Daemon, Ryohei, Lambo and Lampo?"

"Well it seem that they are still on there missions, and have not return yet and Na-" G was cut off as someone enter the door, the main person they were discussing about. This person had wild brown hair, the same style as Giotto, with orange eyes with a don't-mess-with-me type of aura around him.

"Giotto-baka you better have a very good damn reason for bringing me here." The person shot a cold glare toward Giotto, who seems unfazed by it, despite the high amount of killer intent it had

"Well hello to you too, Natsu." Giotto said.

"Now that everyone is here, I can tell you all why I have gather everyone here. Today probably around noon, a special person will be attending Vongola Academy."

"Giotto-baka if you brought me here just to tell me another stuck-up vampire queen or prince is arriving, I'm leaving." The person called Natsu, got up and walked toward the door.

"The person who is arriving here. . .is Tsuna."

Giotto said, making Natsu stop in his tracks.

"T-Tsuna is . . arriving. .here." mutter a shock Natsu

_''Ne Onii-chan is so cool!'_

'_I will always be by Onii-chan side!'_

'_I love you Onii-chan!'_

"I will. . be. .able. . to. . see. . Tsuna again." Natsu mutter.

"Giotto who is this Tsuna person?" G asked, wanting to know the person who can make the ice prince, known Natsu A.K.A Ice prince.

"Tsuna is Natsu and I half brother." Giotto answer G, who was shock, along with the others.

"Primo-sama. . had another brother." Mumble the shock silver head vampire.

"Well this is quite shocking. Who would have ever know you had another brother." Laugh the black spiky hair teen.

"Yamaotot is right, so how is your brother like?" asked Asari. As soon as those words flew out of Asari mouth, Giotto turned into a fan-girl.

"Tsu-kun is extremely nice, kind, he younger then Natsu and I, a great cook, like playing with children, he resemble Natsu, but Tsu-kun is super KAWAII!" Giotto finishes with a fan-girl squeal, making the other sweat-drop at his actions. Just then the door open, follow by a soft sweet voice.

"Giotto-nii? Onii-chan?" Everyone stared at the figure that walk through the door, and felt like having a nosebleed.

To Be Continue. . .

**Please Review**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chi-chi: Hello everyone I'm here and with Chapter 2!**

**Gokudera: Jyuudaime! I'm coming to save from those evil perverts, who are trying to steal your precious virginity! **

**Yamaoto: Maa maa Gokudera, aren't you one of those pervert. *Smiles* **

**Gokudera: Nobody talking to you Baseball-baka! *Blushes***

**Mukuro: I'll be very happy Chi-chan if you let me have my adorable Tsunayoshi-kun precious virginity. *Creepy smiles***

**Chi-chi: I'll think about it Mukuro. Now WARING story WILL contain characters from Naruto, meaning there will be a little bit of Naruto yaoi in this. Plus, Incest, OOCnes, AU, cross-dressing, and bad grammar, so if you DO NOT like any of the things I have mention PLEASE leave now or forever hold your peace. Okay now that is out of the way, lets pop some popcorn and enjoy the story!**

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is starting his first day at Vongola Academy, were the most elite and beautiful of students attends, but there's a catch, all of the student are vampires. Wait. . . what's this. . .two of the student that attend are related to Tsuna! Plus, why is everyone after Tsuna, trying to have vampires babies with him! Well just read to find out.**

Chapter 2

Everyone stare at the newcomer, who scream kawaii, enter the room. He had brown wild hair, which was similar to Giotto and Natsu, big chocolate doe eyes, pink luscious lips, that scream: Kiss Me!, and to top it off, he had a body that would most likely put a girls to shame. They then receive another surprise, when Natsu ran up to him and hug him.

"Tsuna I missed you." Natsu muttered.

"Onii-chan?" The kawaii person patted Natsu head and smile up at him, which made Natsu blush. Wait! Did he just say Onii-chan! Everyone was suddenly was jump out of their thoughts, when Giottto shouted out.

"TSU-KUNNNN! I MISSED YOUUUUU!" Giotto slowly ran over to Natsu and the person he called Tsuna with a smile on his face, as the background turned pink with flower appearing in the back. Once he had reached them, he reach out and grab Natsu and throw him across the room, making Natsu land behind his desk, into the wall.

"I'M SO HAPPY WE TOGTHER AGAIN!" Giotto brought Tsuna into a bone-crushing hug.

"Gi-Gio. . .nii. . .I . .can't breath."

"Oh Sorry, but Tsu-kun how did you get here and why didn't you call me, for I could had someone to escort you here, somebody could had rape you!" Everyone wondered, how Giotto could turn into a schoolgirl and into a scolding mother into just a second.

"Oh some nice girl save me, when a bunch of guys surrounded me, and they ran away from us. After that she asked me why I was here, and told her I was here to attend Vongola Academy, and was to see my onii-chan. She then asked me who they were, and after I told her who you were, she led me straight here.

"Thank goodness you are alright and here safe, but Tsuna do you buy any chance know the name of the person who brought you here?" Giotto asked, before Tsuna could answer, someone steps into the room.

"Hello Giotto-kun! How are ya!" Walked in, was a girl with golden blond hair that was in to long pigtails that reached the floor with deep sky blue eyes.

"N-Naru-chan what brings you here." Giotto felt a twitch, seeing this person standing all proudly and innocent in his office.

_'Why is this devil of a fox is in my office?' _Giotto thought.

"You should be thanking me, for bringing you kawaii little brother here." She crossed her hands over her chest with a pout.

"Thank-you." Giotto said with a bright charming smile.

"Now get out." Giotto voice quickly reverted into a deadly tone.

"Ne Giotto-kun why are you so mean to me." She place her hands over her heart, faking she was hurt by his words.

"Because half the stack of paper I have in here are complaint about you!" yelled Giotto.

"Can you two stop behaving like children's and Giotto tell us who this person is." G pointed at Tsuna.

"This is my adorable, kawaii little brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsu-kun this is Asari and G. That is Gokudera," Gokudera suddenly ran up to Tsuna and grab his hand as he got on one knee.

"I have sworn to protect Primo-sama little brother with my life." Gokudera said like some knight serving his princess.

"HIIIEEE! You don't have to do that for me!" Tsuna said. Gokudera suddenly look up with big puppy dog eyes.

"Your too kind, just like Primo-sama!"

"Okay next is Yamaoto."

"Hi1" Yamaoto smile and waved.

"The emo person leaning against the wall away from everyone else is Hibari." Giotto pointed toward Hibari, who shot him a glare.

_'S-Scaryyyyy!'_ Tsuna thought.

"And the person over ther-"

"Kufufufu~ Giotto-kun you never told me you had such a kawaii little brother." Mukuro suddenly had Tsuna pinned up against the wall. Tsuna, surprisely didn't seem scared or even faze, that Mukuro had him pinned to the wall. Tsuna cupped both of his hands on Mukuro cheeks and brought his face closer to his.

"Such beautiful eyes." Tsuna spoke with a lovely smile, which shock Mukuro.

"Ne Bun-chan I didn't know you where such a flirtier." The person called Naru, grinned, as Tsuna suddenly realize what he had done, move away from Mukuro with a blush on his face. Giotto didn't seem to please about what just happened between Mukuro and Tsuna. A blur suddenly ran up to Tsuna, and held him in his arms bridal style, and glared coldly at Mukuro.

"Don't touch what's mine." Natsu stated coldly before leaving the room with Tsuna. The room was silent after Natsu and Tsuna left. So Hibari decided to speak up first.

"Herbivore cares to explain to us why your brother had the scent of a human?" Hibari asked.

Giotto sighed,"My as you all know, my father is a pure-blood and when he decided to fall in love a second time it was with Tsuna mother, but she was a human. When a pureblood mate with a human, their child with become human, until it sixteenth birthday. Therefore I will need you guys to guard and to watch over Tsuna. Now if that all can you all please exit out of my office. One by one they all left his office, until it was just he and Naru.

"Why are you still here Naru?" Giotto asked, as he started back on doing his paper work.

"That boy. . .he's a spirit-host isn't he." Naru said as she leaned back against the wall.

"How did you know." Giotto glances up at Naru.

"The black choker he had around his neck had a spirit-host spell bound attach to the cross, which is attach to the choker. Giotto you better keep a close eye on him, because people soon will come after him." Naru saif before she left his office.

* * *

><p>Natsu was still carrying Tsuna, walking thought the boy's dorm, glaring at any body that look way. Natsu soon made it to his room, which was on a floor by itself, and sat Tsuna down on his king size bed.<p>

"Onii-chan is something wrong?"

"No, just don't like it when other people touch my property." Natsu muttered, why Tsuna just look up at him with an confuse cute look face.

* * *

><p>Mukuro was standing out, on the school roof, thinking about what had happened earlier in Giotto office.<p>

'Such beautiful eyes.'

"Tsuna. .huh. Kufufufu~ Such a kawaii interesting person." Mukuro was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when a maid with purple hair shape likes his, came to him.

"Mukuro-sama, Giotto-san has request you to come down towards the dinning hall.

"Thank-you, for telling me this my dear Chrome."

"Your welcome Mukuro-sama."

"Look like it time to go meet my bunny princess."

* * *

><p>Everyone was now down at the dinning hall, including those who were out on their mission, who have now returned.<p>

"Nufufufu~ Giotto was this I hear you have a little brother."

"Giotto has another brother to the EXTREME!"

"Ne I wonder if he look like Giotto." Said a guy with green curl hair.

"Are does he look like scary Natsu." Said a guy with black curly hair.

"Hn." A guy with pale blonde was sitting down with his arm cross in front of his chest, suddenly notice the door open revealing two people. One of the two he knew, but the other he didn't. He suddenly felt someone staring at him, and look and saw it was Natsu, who was glaring at him and put his arm around the newcomer waist.

"Interesting."

**To Be Continue. . .**

**Please Review!**


End file.
